Nature Lovers
by Winter-Rae
Summary: DJ’s trying to think of something nice to do for Bridgette. With poetry out and a picnic seeming too much like a cliché, he’s getting more than a little frustrated; until, a shared moment by the pool. Main pairing: DJ/Bridgette


**Nature Lovers**

**Title: **Nature Lovers

**Summary:** DJ's trying to think of something nice to do for Bridgette. With poetry out and a picnic seeming too much like a cliché, he's getting more than a little frustrated; until, a shared moment by the pool.

**Disclaimer:** I own a couple hundred movies but not TDI.

**Pairings:** Main: Bridgette/DJ, Side: Harold/Eva, Izzy/Ezekiel

**Warnings:** Fluff, oh my goodness, so much fluff!

**Winter-Rae:** This is for **TotalDramaLover** who asked me for some DJ and Bridgette goodness. You ever notice how totally parable Bridgette is? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Nature Lovers**

"SNAKE!"

DJ jumped into the arms of the person closest to him. This happened to be Ezekiel.

The prairie teen teetered on the spot but managed to keep his hold on DJ. The two of them had been taking a walk with Bridgette and Harold when they happened upon the small creature. They were in the woods near the Playa Des Losers resort. There were only six people left on the island now, two of them being Killer Bass team members.

DJ whimpered and held tightly to Ezekiel. Harold and Bridgette exchanged looks. The nerd snickered.

"DJ, it's a garter snake, totally harmless."

"G-get it a-away!" DJ whimpered.

"DJ, you could crush that thing's head eh," Ezekiel pointed out, "How can you be scared of it?"

"I'd never hurt it just because I'm scared of it," DJ replied, "It never did anything to me...except scare the crap out of me. It's coming closer! Get rid of it!"

He clutched tighter to Ezekiel, whimpering. Bridgette sighed. She walked over to the small creature and picked it up. It coiled around her hand, apparently enjoying her body heat.

"See DJ," she said, "Totally harmless. Wanna touch him?"

"No, no," he replied, "That's okay. I'll leave the animal handling to you."

"I thought you touched one on the island anyway?" Harold said to him.

"This one is at least an inch longer!" DJ pointed out.

Bridgette giggled. She walked towards the woods and set the little snake down, urging it to go back into the woods. She then dusted her hands off and returned to the guys. DJ had calmed down enough and released his hold on Ezekiel; the smaller teen was gasping and trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry man."

"Were you trying to kill me eh?"

"No, I just panicked!"

"Guys stop fighting," Bridgette insisted, "Oh crap, it's Eva."

Bridgette quickly hid behind DJ waiting for the tough girl to walk past them.

"Hey Eva," Harold greeted waving. Eva approached him.

"Hello Harold, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just trying to get DJ to see garter snakes aren't harmful, you're looking especially lovely today."

The tough girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks."

She then looked at DJ and arched her eyebrow.

"I can see you hiding there Blondie," she pointed out, she then glared at Ezekiel. He followed Bridgette's example and jumped behind DJ. Eva snickered.

"If I wanted to get my hands on you both he wouldn't be able to stop me, all I'd have to do is...Sweet name of all that's holy that's a huge snake!"

"SNAKE!" DJ screamed and jumped up the nearest tree, leaving Bridgette and Ezekiel totally exposed. Eva looked up at DJ.

"Man up chicken boy," she said.

"Leave him alone Eva," Bridgette said, coming to his defence, "You wouldn't like it if people came after you with whatever you're afraid of."

"That would be hard considering I'm not scared of anything, anyway supper is ready."

Harold stood beside her and offered her his arm.

"Might I escort you back to the resort gorgeous?"

"I told you to stop calling me that," Eva sighed, but took his arm anyway. The two Killer Bass boy's jaws dropped in surprise.

"What's up with them eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"They're not dating are they?" DJ asked as he lowered himself from the tree. Bridgette smiled.

"Yeah they are," she said, "Harold's pretty smitten with her."

"Weird couple," Ezekiel pointed out. The surfer girl arched an eyebrow.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Ezekiel held up his hands.

"No, no, I wasn't saying that eh," he said, "I guess it's unexpected."

Bridgette smiled.

"I love it when that happens," she said, "Two people totally from different worlds coming together; I guess it's the romantic in me. See you guys at dinner."

She waved to them and hurried off. Ezekiel looked at DJ only to see that the brickhouse was sighing and staring after Bridgette. Ezekiel stood on his tiptoes and waved his hand in front of DJ's face, no response.

"DJ?" he asked, "Do you like Bridgette."

"Is it that obvious?"

"When you sigh and act all love sick like that it is."

"I can't help it," DJ said, "She's so great. She's smart and kind, beautiful, funny and good with animals too. Bunny even likes her."

"That's cool you like her eh," Ezekiel said, "Bridgette is pretty awesome. Why don't you ask her in?"

"Out Ezekiel, 'ask her out' and I can't do that!" DJ said as they started to walk back to the resort.

"Oops, why not?"

"I've never asked a girl out before, what if she says no, or says that she just wants to be friends?"

"Don't ask me," Ezekiel replied, "I don't know anything about girls. Hey, why don't you ask Harold?"

DJ laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not eh? He's dating Eva after all. Anyone who managed to date a girl like that and survive must have some idea what girl's are about?"

"Good point man, I think I'll do that, any advice would be better than just staring at Bridgette until she notices me."

"That a boy!" Ezekiel said.

* * *

While they were having supper Izzy was being her usual odd self. She had already scared Katie and Sadie, made Tyler drop his food all over Noah, and knocked Cody into the pool. She sat between Eva and Bridgette and started to talk to them a mile a minute.

"Hey girls," she said, "How are you both today? Did you check out the spa yet? I wanted to get a face wrap but they were out of poison oak! Isn't that such a bummer? Oh have you seen Zeke? I can't find him anywhere! Eva, are you gonna finish that steak, I'm starving!"

Bridgette and Eva exchanged looks. They then sighed and replied to her, at the same time.

"We're fine, no we didn't, that's too bad, Zeke's with DJ and Harold getting their food."

Eva answered the last part on her own.

"Yes, I'm going to finish my steak and no you can't have any."

"You guys are getting good at that!" Izzy chirped, grinning.

"Lots of practice," Eva muttered.

* * *

"Isn't she great?" DJ said to the guys. He was sitting with Harold and Ezekiel eating their lunch. Well the latter two were eating; DJ on the other hand was too busy staring at a certain blonde surfer.

"Bridgette's awesome," Harold agreed.

"How did you get Eva?" DJ asked him, "I mean she seems like the type to never date."

Harold shrugged.

"I wrote her a few poems."

DJ and Ezekiel exchanged looks.

"Eva likes poetry?" Ezekiel asked. Harold thought for a moment.

"I don't think it's the poetry she liked so much as me being nice to her and talking to her," he replied, "Eva has issues with her anger."

"No, really?" DJ asked sarcastically. Harold grinned.

"But if you actually talk to her she's pretty decent, she just needs to know you're not going to be critical of her," he explained, "She said my poetry actually made her feel like a girl. She's so used to being 'just one of the guys' that she's very defensive."

"So you think I should write Bridgette a poem?"

"Not really," the nerd replied, "Do something nice for her, if you like I can teach you how to write a haiku poem. They are pretty easy and are Eva's favourite."

"I know a good poem!" Izzy chirped, suddenly. She was leaning over Ezekiel and had apparently been eavesdropping on their conversation. She had gathered the attention of most everyone else who was around so they thought it best not to try and ignore her.

"Go for it Izzy," DJ said, "I'm all ears."

"Okay!"

However to their shock and embarrassment Izzy climbed up onto the table and cleared her throat.

"A poem," she stated, "By me!"

Harold snickered.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me!"

Ezekiel smacked his forehead. However Izzy was not done. She jumped into his lap and continued.

"So throw me down and tie me up and show me that you like me!"

Eva and Bridgette laughed at her while DJ and Harold applauded her. Most of the others in the room also laughed and cheered for her. All expect Lindsey who voiced, "I don't get it."

"Damn," DJ mused. Izzy giggled.

"What did you think of it Zeke?" she asked, "Sounds like fun no?"

"I don't do that stuff eh!" Ezekiel shouted trying to pull his toque down over his eyes to hide himself. Harold looked over at DJ.

"If you do write Bridgette a poem, don't take Izzy's idea."

"Oh don't worry," he replied, "She's the last person I'd seek advice from."

"Hey!" Izzy said, acting insulted, "I give great advice!"

* * *

So after the supper time fiasco and Izzy's poetry reading DJ had taken to sitting by the pool, trying to think of something nice to do for Bridgette. However, most of his ideas sounded to cliché and something those jerks in the movies do. He wanted something true to his character.

"Hi DJ."

The gentle giant looked up and his eyes widened, his pulse sped up and he felt his cheeks heat up. Bridgette was standing before him with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey Bridge," he replied, "What's up?"

The surfer shrugged and nodded towards the hotel.

"It was getting a little crazy in there," she said, "Izzy's still reciting graphic poems and Zeke's looking like he wants to disappear. Poor thing. But Izzy is a real firecracker, I like her."

"Yeah, she's alright."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Uhh...yeah...sure."

She arched her eyebrow, wondering why he was so nervous. She took a seat next to him and after slipping off her sandals she dipped her feet into the pool, waving her legs back and forth.

"So," she mused, and then fell silent, waiting for DJ to say something. DJ offered her an awkward smile but said nothing.

Bridgette was starting to wonder if maybe he didn't want her around or if he was nervous for some reason. What the reason might be she couldn't even begin to guess.

"DJ, we hardly ever talk," she said decidedly, "Why is that?"

"Well, I thought you liked Geoff," he said, "So I didn't want to impose on any time the two of you needed to get to know each other."

Bridgette made a face, squinting up her nose. It made him swoon as she had the most adorable little nose.

'Oh someone help me,' he thought to himself, 'I'm sounding like a damn school girl!'

"Geoff was okay," she said, "But I didn't like him that way. He'd be good to have around for a party though."

"Obviously."

She laughed.

"Yeah, obviously."

"What made you sign up for TDI?" she asked him. DJ grinned.

"For my mom," he said, "I wanted to win the money for her, so I could help her get back to Jamaica, since that's where we're from originally."

"Oh cool," Bridgette said, "Were you born there?"

"Yep, and we lived there since I was four."

"Why'd you move?"

"Mom wanted me and my brothers to get a quality education and we didn't live in the safest part of Jamaica. There was a lot of nasty stuff going on there. My mom got us out of there. She's given up so much for me that I was hoping to win this game and give something back to her."

Bridgette inwardly swooned. She had no idea DJ was so wonderfully sweet.

"She sounds like an amazing woman," she said with a smile. DJ reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He then opened it up to a photo of him and his mother. He handed it to Bridgette. As she looked it over she smiled. DJ looked a lot like his mother; the same bright smile and soft, kind eyes.

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks," DJ sniffed and put his wallet back in his pocket, "What about your parents?"

"It's just me and my mom," the surfer replied, "Dad died when...when I was eight."

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry Bridge."

"It's okay," she said softly, "Mom and I are really close. She's a mom, sister, father, and everything else I need."

She also pulled out her wallet and handed it to him, opened to picture of her mother.

"Her name is Juliet," she said. DJ had to admit, Bridgette's mother was gorgeous; the same eyes as Bridgette with long brown hair with blonde highlights. Their smiles were identical as well.

What DJ liked most about Bridgette's smile was that it looked like she was keeping a secret. In the corner of her smile there was a smirk that said 'I know something you don't, care to try and find out what it might be?'

"You guys look alike," he said, handing the wallet back to her which she pocketed, "She's beautiful."

He saw, from the corner of his eye, that Bridgette was blushing. She had caught his compliment.

"Thank you," she said, "Hey, let's go for a walk."

"Uh sure."

Bridgette grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet and together they left the resort to walk along the beach.

As they left, Eva and Harold sat up from behind the food bar. Eva's hair had come out of its ponytail and Harold's glasses were askew on his face.

"Finally," she said, "I thought they would never leave."

"Can we go back to making out now?" Harold asked, "Now that they are gone you can be as vocal as you like."

Eva snickered.

"Make me moan sexy nerd."

Eva then took his face in her hands and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

DJ had to admit the scenery couldn't have been nicer for their walk. The sun had been starting to go down and produced a lovely array of colour; oranges, pinks, and reds painted the sky overhead.

He glanced down at Bridgette. She was barefoot and walking along the beach, letting the waves roll over her feet. She kicked up some water every now and then, making him smile.

"Why do you like the water so much?" he asked her. Bridgette smiled.

"No reason."

"Oh come on."

"You'll think it's stupid."

"Even stupider then a big guy like me being scared of; heights, water, snakes, cockroaches, psycho killers and Heather," he replied.

Bridgette laughed.

"The first three of which you conquered, cockroaches are just nasty, and the final two...well no one can blame you for that."

DJ grinned.

"You still haven't answered my question," he said, "Why do you like the water so much? I really wanna know."

She looked up at him, an unsure look crossing her face. He sensed her concern.

"I won't laugh and I swear I won't think it's stupid, if I do I give you permission to smack me as hard as you can."

She smiled.

"Oh I would never hit you," she said. The two of them paused and sat in the sand. Bridgette picked up a handful of sand and let it slip through her fingers.

"My dad taught me to surf," she said, "He was a lawyer, can you believe that? Anyway, he surfed in his spare time and he loved it. I was two when he first brought me out and I would sit on the board with him. We'd just sit and feel the waves and the water as it rocked us. When I was four he got me my first board and really started to teach me. Those were...some of the best weekends of my life. It was just me and my daddy, what could be better than that right?"

She paused, looking over at him. DJ was so absorbed in listening to her that, to him, there was nothing else around them. It was just the two of them and the sounds of the waves as they rolled over.

"After he died, I quit surfing for two whole years," she went on, "I couldn't even bring myself to go into the ocean. I avoided the water as much as I could."

"What happened?"

"Brain aneurysm," she replied, "One day he was perfectly healthy and the next...he was gone."

DJ fell silent, not wanting to press the issue any further. Her sea green eyes were misting over and he didn't want to be responsible for making her cry.

"I was ten when I finally got on a board again."

"What made you get back in the water?" he asked.

"I was actually at the beach with a friend, she was getting us something to drink when I saw another little girl," Bridgette replied, "She was probably about seven and she was trying to surf but she kept falling down. So I went over to her and gave her some of the lessons my dad gave me. While I was teaching her, I felt so close to him, like he was there right beside me, you know."

DJ nodded.

"Whenever I'm in the water, I feel like I'm with him again, I feel like I'm that little girl again who's going surfing with her daddy."

A silence passed between them.

"Stupid right?"

"No," DJ said seriously, taking her hand in his, "Not at all."

Then he got to his feet, kicked off his sandals and pulled off his shirt.

"Let's get in that water," he said to her, offering her his hand. She looked from his hand to his face and a smile broke out onto hers. She took his hand and he pulled her up. Bridgette removed her top, revealing her blue bra and took his hand. Together the two of them ran out into the water.

DJ felt a small jolt of fear but Bridgette's laugh was enough to help him ignore it.

"Isn't this great?" she asked.

"It's the best," he replied, watching her swim around him. She paused in her swimming and stood next to him. They started to watch the sunset.

"Beautiful," DJ mused, however he wasn't looking at the sun; he was looking at her. Bridgette felt his eyes on her, suddenly she felt very shy and unsure with him.

"I've never told anyone about my dad before," she told him, "I mean some of my friends know but you're the first person I have ever told."

DJ tried to think of what to say but everything he thought of sounded wrong.

"I...Bridgette...thank you."

Bridgette slipped her hand into his and then slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him. DJ was so sure she could hear his heart pounding as she lent her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed the top of her head. She looked at him, her eyes locking with his.

"Sorry," he said.

"You missed," she told him.

"Pardon?"

She pulled away from their embrace and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. He easily lifted her closer and let her press her lips against his in a soft kiss.

As the water moved around them Bridgette pressed herself closer to DJ, wanting to be near him. Something was telling her that this was right; being here with him was what was supposed to be. Something had guided them to this place and she was more than willing to follow what her heart was telling her.

"Bridgette," DJ whispered when their kiss ended, "I think you're amazing."

She rested her forehead against his.

"I think you are too DJ."

"Is this what you meant when you said you liked it when two people from two different worlds come together?"

She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Something like this, yes."

The two of them stayed intertwined until the sun sank completely. Then they returned to the resort, looking forward to their next few moments together.

Like all people who are destined to be they find each other at the right moment. For Bridgette and DJ their moment began in a selection process out of thousands of teens throughout Canada to be on a reality TV show.

Fate sure has a funny way of making sure things all work out.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** We all need a little more fluff in our lives. Yes I know it wasn't as funny as some of my other stuff. I wasn't aiming for that, so there's no need to tell me. Thanks for reading everyone! Cheers!


End file.
